disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Missouri
Missouri (nicknamed the Show Me State) is a U.S. state located in the Midwestern United States, bordered by Iowa, Illinois, Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Kansas, and Nebraska. Missouri is the 21st most extensive and the 18th most populous of the 50 United States. Missouri comprises 114 counties and the independent city of St. Louis. The four largest urban areas are St. Louis, Kansas City, Springfield, and Columbia. Missouri's capital is Jefferson City. The land that is now Missouri was acquired from France as part of the Louisiana Purchase and became known as the Missouri Territory. Part of the Territory was admitted into the union as the 24th state on August 10, 1821. Missouri generally mirrors the demographic, economic, and political makeup of America and has long been considered a political bellwether state. It has both Midwestern and Southern cultural influences, reflecting its history as a border state. It is also a transition between the Eastern and Western United States, as St. Louis is often called the "Western-Most Eastern City" and Kansas City the "eastern-most Western city". Missouri's geography is highly varied. The northern part of the state lies in dissected till plains while the southern part lies in the Ozark Mountains (a dissected plateau), with the Missouri River dividing the two. The state lies at the intersection of the three greatest rivers of North America, with the confluence of the Mississippi and Missouri Rivers near St. Louis, and the confluence of the Ohio River with the Mississippi north of the Bootheel. The starting points of the Pony Express Trail and Oregon Trail were both in Missouri. The main center of United States population as of the 2010 Census is at the town of Plato in Texas County, Missouri. Films/Shows *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (transmission message to St. Louis) *''Bolt'' *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' *''Ernest Scared Stupid'' (set in the fictional town of Briarville) *''Gordy'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (mentioned) Cities and Locations *Laugh-O-Gram Studio *Marceline *St. Louis *Kansas City *Springfield Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Missouri *Hal Ambro *Maya Angelou *Edward Asner *Buddy Baker *Scott Bakula *Anita Barone *Bob Bergen *Gregg Berger *Chuck Berry *Johnny Yong Bosch *Sterling K. Brown *Cedric the Entertainer *Zach Callison *Don Cheadle *Chris Cooper *Walter Cronkite *Virginia Davis *Bill Days *Dale Dye *Walker Edmiston *Cliff Edwards *Friz Freleng *John Goodman *Lucas Grabeel *Robert Guillaume *James Gunn *Sean Gunn *Jon Hamm *Ray Harris *Earl Hurd *Rudolf Ising *Ub Iwerks *Nick Jameson *Don Johnson *Ellie Kemper *Kevin Kline *David Koechner *Jenifer Lewis *Mike MacRae *Edie McClurg *Katherine McNamara *Taylor Momsen *Paul Murry *Pat Musick *Ken Page *Vincent Price *Ginger Rogers *Phyllis Smith *Kelly Stables *Harry Stockwell *Bobb'e J. Thompson *Kathleen Turner *Mark Twain *Dick Van Dyke *Michael Wallis *Dennis Weaver *Annie Wersching *Mary Wickes *Chris Williams *Patrick Williams *Shelley Winters *Jane Wyman *Johnny Yong Bosch Gallery Missouri Mickey Pin.png Missouri Pin.jpg Missouri-muppetsmap.jpg|As shown on a map in The Muppets, Missouri's neighboring states to the right are Illinois and "Kentuky" Category:States Category:Ernest Films Category:Lady and the Tramp locations Category:Bolt locations Category:The Rescuers locations Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy locations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Locations